Reflecting waters
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Mildred Hubble and her freinds are in their fourth and final year at cackles. They and other magical schools gathered at Hogwarts to compare and get up to speed with teaching, as well as fun "Freindly" challenges. Mildred's knack for trouble gets worse when Harry Potter rescues her. He isn't the only wizard wanting her attention.. Sucky summary.


**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or The Worst Witch. They belong to the creators. This is purely fan made. I would also like to say this story was originally started for someone very close to me who was very sick in the hospital, She insisted I put it up. So no flaming please. (your welcome Rosy) . First chapter curse. I couldn't think of anything better, it gets better I promise. Well she knows that but you guys don't . so hang in there. (Are there even still fans of worst witch on here? hmmm) **

* * *

"Millie, Millie wake up! We're going t be late! Ruby and Enid have already left with the others!" A soft spoken voice hissed in her best friends ear.

"Five more minutes…" A pale freckly girl with dark brown hair put in twin braids muttered in her sleep. Throwing an arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun that shown into the room.

"Don't say I didn't try Mildred Hubble! I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do. I hate to do this to you but I will not miss out on meeting other witches and wizards." Taking a deep breath the girl pushed her friend off the bed and onto the ground with a thud.

This did the trick. Mildred shot up like a rocket upon contact with the old hard stone.

"What is it Maud?" Mildred asked sleepily rubbing the sand from her eyes. Looking at her best friend Maud moonshine with a blurry gaze trying to get her in focus.

Her friend was short once pudgy but now thin looking girl. (Courtesy of her health conscious mother over the summer.) With dirty blond hair that went between her shoulder blades, usually in bunches, but today she wore her hair down, she also had round glasses.

"We're late! Miss Cackle and the others have already left! If we hurry we can catch up, I have already put Tabby In her basket."

"I'm so sorry Maud!" Mildred apologized as she quickly got up and dressed at top speed. " I had a hard time sleeping last night. It was darker than usual because of the clouds. You know I hate the dark."

Once she was dressed her and Maud picked up two round and closed off basket carriers. Soft "meows" of their cats could be heard coming from them. They quickly made their way to the broom shed. Once there they grabbed their brooms and they set them down upon the ground and put their right hands over the brooms. Moving them up and down they shouted

"Hover" Instantly the brooms rose to mid air. Once they were hovering steadily they fastened their cat carrier's to the front of their brooms.

"Are you sure you don't want to use one of the schools brooms Millie?"

"I mean." Maud quickly added seeing Mildred giving her an annoyed "we have been through this already." Look. "Are you sure Banana broom can make such a long journey?" she slowly asked calling the broom by the nick name Millie gave it their first year.

"Yes, I'm sure Maud now let's go before they get to far ahead and we loose them." They mounted their brooms, sitting sideways and they lifted off.

Maud having seen what direction the others had went when they left led the way. They flew for half an hour and Mildred was starting to believe that the others had gotten to early a head start and may have changed directions, or that she and Maud had gotten lost when she heard her friend cry out.

"There they are!" and point to a few leagues ahead of them, at first Mildred thought Maud was mistaken. However as she squinted to get a loser look at what she thought was a flock of birds, she noticed that it was in fact her teachers and classmates on brooms. Exhilarated and glad they had finally caught up. They sped up in order to join them.

"How nice of you to finally join us ladies." An older woman with spectacles and short gray hair, said with slight laughter in her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle, I slept in." Mildred apologized feebly feeling her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She was always disappointing Miss Cackle.

"I really did try to wake her." Maud chimed in.

"No matter ladies, you are here now and that is all that matters, though do try to be on your best behaviors why we are at Hogwarts."

"Mildred Hubble!" a sharp and proper voice spoke from behind and a tall skinny woman with sharp angular features flew up beside them. Her hair was jet black and long, past her shoulder blades. She wore a black hat on her head and despite the summer weather a black long sleeved dress that went to her ankles.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom?" She answered in a almost fearful squeak.

"I must stress to you and the others. You fourth years are representing our school. So be on your best behavior. I don't want any of your usual tendencies. Or I will send you straight back to cackles. I'm sure Miss Crochet and Miss Drill would love to take over your education."

"Yes miss Hardbroom"

"Oh for heavens sake!" She barked and shot blue lightning from her finger tips at Mildred. She flinched instinctively. A second later he felt something on her head. She reached up to feel what it was. It was a witches hat. And her braids had been removed so her hair was long to her lower back. Looking down at herself she saw her uniform and slightly askew cloak had been straightened and her boots which were always untied, tied.

A couple of girls giggled behind her and she turned to shoot a glare.

Miss Hardbroom, satisfied moved ahead of them to lead the group next to Miss Cackle.

"Remember, I want you all on your best behavior and do try to make a good first impression." Miss Cackle called over her shoulder, in a more encouraging way than Miss Hardbroom had just barked at them.

Millie and Maud exchanged looks. Even when they tried to be good and were on their best behavior something always happened to get them or Millie at least in deep trouble.

"So glad you could make it. It would have been sooo boring without you." Sad a dark haired girl from her right. Enid Nightshade, her other best friend loved to break rules and push herself into situations that weren't always a good idea or caused general mayhem in her spare time.

"Yes, we need someone to keep Enid in check. Said a dark skinned girl the smartest one in their group said from Maud's right by the name of Ruby Cherrytree. Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad to see you to." An Indian girl named Jadu Wali shouted from behind. She was Ruby's best friend.

"Lets hope you don't get us all into trouble. This is very important" A snooty voice from in front of them shouted, Ethel hollow was a teachers pet and liked to point out how important her family was and was very arrogant about it.

"Come on leave them alone." Drucsilla Paddock Muttered from beside her.

"Hmph" was all she said in reply and Mildred rolled her eyes.

The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful, though by nightfall Mildred's legs were cramped, and her body stiff from riding her broom for eight hours straight. She was starting to worry about when they would arrive for her broom was starting to jerk and occasionally drop in altitude. She clutched her handle tight and shut her eyes.

"Millie, Millie open your eyes. Look in front of us I can see a castle!" Maud shouted excitedly next to her.

Mildred opened her eyes to see what she was pointing at. There in front of them was indeed a huge castle behind a thick forest and a great lake was near it. There was a ship and something that looked like a giant squid on the top of the water.

She could also see as they got closer that there were seven teenage boys and four teenage girls flying around the boarder. One of the males flew out to meet them when they were spotted.

"Cackles Academy for witches?" He questioned.

"That's us young man." Miss Cackle replied with a smile. "Are we the last ones here? We apologize that we are behind schedule, we had to slow down so one of our students who had a sleepy start could catch up." There was a chuckle in her vice. Mildred blushed red with embarrassment. Glad it was dark and no one could see her.

The male smiled. He had glasses similar to Mauds, round. And from what she could see in the dark, untidy hair.

"Your only about thirty minutes behind when we expected you. You are the last ones here. Follow me." He turned on his broom and flew toward the castle, the others patrolling followed after they passed.

Only once they began to descend and they saw the grounds up close did she see that it was lit with floating lanterns, fairies, and glowing blue orbs.

Mildred waited for the others to land first, her landings weren't known for being easy or clean, and she wanted to make sure she didn't hit anyone.

Why she waited she looked around at all the people. They were standing in groups by school. The group nearest the lake and huge ship were a group of boy's in red uniform's lined with black fur and thick woolen cloaks, she didn't recognize the school colors.

The next group she looked at were boy's and girl's in blue uniforms. Talking rapidly near a huge carriage with six winged horses tethered to it. Nearer the castle were what she figured were the Hogwarts students. Wearing robes of black with different colored ties, and a crest on their robes.

Her eyes moved to the next group. She recognized this group students their pet owl's on their shoulders gave them away. They went to Pentangles academy they were a school Cackles had a long standing rivalry with. She also recognized one of the girls. Deirdre

Swoop who she had turned into a chicken last year.

The next group of Wizards caused her to wave, there was Charlie Blossom a friend of hers who's father worked at Cackles doing the security and maintenance. So the wizards he was with must be the boys from Camelot college, He was just as she remembered him. Tanned skin with midnight black hair. He seemed to notice her frantic waving and waved back.

She also saw near the front Algernon Rowan-Webb and his apprentice another good friend of hers Merlin. Who was talking animatedly to the grand wizard Hellebore (Helliboring) apprentices Gary and Barry (Baz) who were mean and bullies they seemed to be trying to be on their best behavior like everyone else.

The adults were in their own group talking to each other and seemed to be discussing something important. Miss cackle was talking to an elderly man with a long silvery beard and Miss Hardbroom was talking to a hooked nosed greasy haired man who had his arms across his chest. Looking just as stern as Miss Hardbroom.

Maud was the last to descend before Mildred. Once she was on the ground Mildred deemed it safe and started her landing. When her broom jerked under her. With a scream she clutched onto it and it sky rocketed upward.

"Millie!" She heard Mod, Enis, Merlin, Gary , Baz , Charlie and everyone else call her name.

She went higher and higher, her broom started vibrating violently beneath her. She slipped forward and barely had time to twist and grab onto the broom handle. She clung to it. Her cat yowling in her cage. Whimpering she tried to swing back onto the broom. But failed. She clung to it trying to hold on.

She clung to the broom stick. A moment later two figures were circling her in flight trying to find the best way to get her. One with messy black hair and glasses, the other with platinum blond hair.

"My cat! Get my cat first!" She whimpered, a few tears leaked past her eyes dread filled her heart as she thought about possibly loosing Tabby.

"Alright, just try to hold on and keep the broom as still as you can, I'm going to try to pull the cat off the broom handle." The blond spoke in a calm voice. Mildred nodded and increased her slipping grip on the handle trying to keep it still, but she was still slipping.

The blond flew in close and with an outstretched hand took the handle of the cat carrier and slowly pulled it off the broom. Just as he got the cat safely onto his broom her own jerked violently causing her to loose her grip she fell.

With a scream she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the hard ground but it never came. The other boy. The one that greeted them when they arrived had dove forward at surprising speed and agility, He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her onto the front of his broom. Keeping her secure between both of his arms. She kept her eyes shut still shaking and terrified.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered into her ear as they descended.

She couldn't find her voice and shook her head slowly against his shoulder that her head was leaning on. At some point she had wrapped her arms around his mid section and was clinging tight.

"Harry, take her to the hospital wing she appears to be in a bit of shock." Said the silver haired man. Once they landed she was still shaking pretty bad and the boy had to keep her up by her waist.

"Alright Professor Dumbledore. Come on miss?" He paused at her name.

"Hubble, Mildred. I mean Mildred Hubble" She corrected blushing having given her name backwards the first time. Stuttering.

"Mildred nice name."

"My friends call me Millie" She smiled weakly following the boy into the castle. It was warm and their were moving pictures and suits of armor everywhere.

"What's your name?" She asked trying to start a conversation. Talking also helped calm her and slow her rapidly beating heart from the scare she just had. He had a firm grip on her waist. About as afraid that she would collapse If he let go as she was.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He grinned at her and lead her to what appeared to be a small hospital.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He called out and a second later a woman in a nurses uniform bustled in quickly.

"Good heavens?! Already? Come in dear. Sit down on the bed over there. I will be with you in a moment." She disappeared back into her office.

"Want me to stay with you?" Harry asked seeing her hesitate.

"Yes please!" She breathed relieved she went over to the bed and sat down. Harry took a seat in the chair beside it.

A moment later Madame Pomfrey bustled back in carrying a glass of water and a bar of chocolate.


End file.
